ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Look Inside
}}"Durkon" pulls the memory of Durkon's ordination out of him, in order to see the inside of the sanctuary. Judging it to be too powerfully warded, the vampires seek another battleground. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (also as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ * Thor (as statue and as doll) ◀ ▶ * Rubyrock ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Kandro ◀ ▶ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Aunt ◀ ▶ * High Priest Hurak ◀ ▶ * Amyth ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Shirra's Husband ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Grandfather ▶ * Hoskin's Wife ▶ * Shirra's Twins ▶ * Durkon's Uncle ▶ * Twenty-three Clerics of Thor Transcript "Durkon": Hold on. Let me do a little reconnaissance, actually. Usher with Sandy Hair: Master, we already tried scrying inside. "Durkon": I had something a bit more idiosyncratic in mind. Gontor: If it doesn't open, it's not even really a door! It's just a... a wall! Inside Durkon's mind "Durkon": Let's try this again. Show me a memory that give me a good view of the room on the other side of this door. Durkon: Git stuffed. "Durkon": What is the purpose of defiance at this point? You know I'm just going to absorb the memory by force, if I need to. "Durkon": I don't understand why you would continue to put yourself in agony during what little time you have left as a discrete consciousness. "Durkon": I would think it would be easier and less painful to just go along with my requests. Durkon: Nnnnnnh! Durkon: Lotsa things.... worth doin'... are na painless. A memory begins Hurak: Brother Thundershield... "Durkon": Spare me the heroics and give me a useful memory. Durkon: ...Aye. Durkon: Thar's definitely a use fer it. Flashback to Durkon's ordination in the sanctuary. His mother Sigdi, is shedding tears of happiness. Hurak: Do ye pledge yer life 'n service ta tha holy father o' tha storm, master o' tha Northern skies, king o' thunder an' frequent smiter o' trees? Durkon: Eye. May 'is lightnin' guide me path. Hurak: Then I 'ereby ordain ye as a cleric in tha Church o' Thor. Logann: Wooooo! Shirra: Yeah! Thirden: Huzzah! Amyth: Hooray fer Cousin Durkon! Hoskin: Praise Thor! Kandro: Ye've done us all proud lad. Durkon: But I dinnae actually do nuthin' yet, Uncle Kandro. It were just a ceremony. Shirra: Oh, come on. Enough with the modesty. Logann: Aye, yer a full-fledged cleric now, Durkon. Thirden: How about a spell? Amyth: Can ye bless me dolly? Hoskin: Ye know yer on tha hook ta perform our weddin' now, right? Cut back to the present time, outside the sancuary. "Durkon": Change of plans: I see quite a few wards in the temple sanctuary. "Durkon": As fun as it would've been to meet Roy in battle on the floor of Thor's temple, there's too much risk. We'll fall back and find a safer battlefield. Vampire with Long Hair: So that means we don't need to unseal the temple door anymore? "Durkon": Thankfully, yes. Gontor is futilely tugging on the door handles. Gontor: Do you want to be a wall? Is that it? Gontor: Do your job, you disobedient ingress!! Trivia * Durkon hints in panel 5 that he has a tactical reason for showing "Durkon" the memory shown in this strip. External Links * 1086}} View the comic * 531646}} View the discussion thread